Changing Faces
by MistressFog
Summary: Harry is dead. Now there's Jamie Mathison. But why does he hate Dumbledore and why does he torment Granger and Ron Weasley? More importantly, what will Draco do when he realizes he's in love with Jamie who's really the BWL? AU after fifth year. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hey all. This is my new story for all of you to enjoy. I know other people have tried writing stories where Harry becomes someone else. However, I'm hoping mine puts a different spin on things. Feel free to review. I'll try and answer any comments, concerns, or questions you may have. I'm also always open to suggestions. I'll try and update every week for you. It just depends on how busy I get with other stuff. This chapter is pretty short, however, they should get longer. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Warning - I will make sure to put warnings up for every chapter. Over all, this story is going to have slash (male on male) and fem-slash (female on female) so if you don't like that idea, don't read my story. It will also have lots of swearing and some underage drinking. The usual teenager things with a magical twist. Not sure yet how much violence or sex there will be but like I said, I'll give you a heads up. This chapter however, just has suicidal thoughts and mention of deaths.

Disclaimer - Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Nor does anything having to do with the books. They belong to JK and I wouldn't have it any other way. The plot is mine as is the couple of OC's that are there.

* * *

><p><span>Changing Faces<span>

Chapter 1 = Spirits Guiding and Guarding

"What are you doing up there Pup?"

To Harry's credit, he didn't jump at the voice that came from behind him. Though that could have been because he didn't believe it was actually there.

Not bothering to answer a voice that wasn't real, Harry remained silent and continued to stare at the water that was rushing underneath him.

"Come now little Prongsly. You really shouldn't be standing up there."

The voice came again, this time sounding a bit more urgent.

The almost sixteen year old boy flinched at the sound, willing the voice of his dead Godfather to leave him alone.

"Can't I just kill myself in peace?" He asked out loud, hoping the sound of his own voice would drive the other one away.

"Like hell you're going to kill yourself!" The voice exclaimed, before a very solid hand grabbed his arm and pulled him down off the wall of the bridge.

Blinking in surprise, Harry spun around and froze.

There, standing in front of him, was his Godfather, Sirius Black.

Harry's hopes quickly vanished, however, when he noticed that the figure in front of him was transparent. Still solid, sure, but transparent none the less.

"How... how are you here?" he breathed, staring at the older man in shock.

Sirius grinned his dog grin before bowing. "Magic of course."

Harry shook his head and turned away from the figure. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. Padfoot was dead, Harry saw him die. And there was no chance of him coming back as a ghost. Nearly Headless Nick had told him so.

It was his dreams all over again.

The dreams of Sirius being alive, telling him it had all been a big mistake, and then vanishing in front of his eyes.

"Look, it's not like you have anything better to do right now, so why don't you just hear me out?"

The figure had a point. He'd waited this long to kill himself, he could wait a bit longer. If nothing else, his mind was making him imagine something that would make it easier for him to jump in the end.

Running his hand through his messy dark hair, Harry sighed and turned back around.

"Good, now. How about we go somewhere... a bit less suicidal?" the Sirius-look-alike asked, before turning and walking down the bridge.

Not having much of a choice, Harry shrugged and followed him.

A couple minutes later, found the pair sitting on a set of swings in a park. Harry had immediately started swinging, wondering if he could swing so high that if he jumped off, the landing would kill him.

But deep down, he knew that wouldn't work. His magic didn't want him to die, so it would make sure he didn't. Especially in such a... muggle way.

As he slowed down, he turned his head to look at the man beside him.

He wanted to believe it was really his Godfather. Wanted to believe that Sirius had somehow found a way back to him. After all, he'd seen things far more unlikely in his life.

"Are you really here?"

Sirius was silent for a moment, before he sighed and looked at his Godson. "I think... that even if I wasn't really here, I would still say I was, just because that's what you want to hear."

Harry looked down at the ground for a moment, before shaking his head. "I'm so confused. You died. How could you be here? Are you a ghost? Or something else?"

"I'm more like... a guiding spirit Pup."

"A guardian angel?" the younger male asked, looking back up.

"Muggles call us that. However, not exactly. It's... hard to explain."

The two of them were silent for a few moments. One trying to process what was going on, the other trying to find the best way to explain things to him.

"Every being in the world, whether animal or human, are assigned a guardian spirit when they're born. Humans never know they're there, unless something happens that make their guardian step in. Some animals, with their keen senses, can sense them. Your dad and me could when we were Padfoot and Prongs. We could always feel someone there with us, always knew that someone was watching over us."

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

Sirius nodded, looking up at the sky. "For the most part, these guardians don't do anything. They just watch over you. Most people never even guess that they're there. But sometimes... they have to step in. Some are more active then others. They're the voice in the back of your head that tells you to stop just before you cross the street, only to see a vehicle speed past a moment later. They're the hand that grabs you, just before you lose your balance and fall down a flight stairs."

"The Muggles have stories... I heard them while I was growing up. About guardian angels that lead you out of dark woods at night when you're lost. Or a voice whispering to you when you're trapped and you're losing hope. Are they true?"

"Sometimes. The job of a guardian spirit is to keep you alive until you're suppose to die. To steer you back on track when you start walking down the wrong path."

"What do you mean... when you're suppose to die?"

The older man looked at the ground for a moment before responding. "Every one has to die. It's the way of life. Everyone knows that, even if some still try to fight it. What a lot of people don't understand, is that how you die... when you die, is set the moment you're born, sometimes even before."

Harry frowned. "What about choices though? You know me Padfoot. I never believed in destiny... especially now."

A knowing look appeared on Sirius' face for a moment, before it disappeared. "It's not the same thing as prophecies Pup, or even Destiny. Both of those can be changed, as long as the right choices are made. Each person has more then one destiny. More then one path they can take. That path changes every time you make a choice. The only True Seers out there are the ones that can see those multiple paths."

"True Seers? Multiple paths? I've never heard of that before."

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "I'll tell you about them later. We were talking about spirits first. We don't have time to be side tracked."

It took all of Harry's will power not to ask how much time they did have. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and just looked at his Godfather.

"Let me put it to you this way. There are multiple ways to get to one place. Say Hogwarts for example. Each different way to get there, is a different path. With every turn you make, two more different paths appear right?"

When Harry nodded, he continued. "Each turn, is a choice. So each choice you make, puts you on a different path. However, at the end of the journey, no matter how many turns you take, or how many detours you find yourself following, you always end up at the same place."

"Yeah... but I thought you said people had multiple destinies?"

"Sometimes, people go completely off path and can't be persuaded back on track. Like Pettigrew and Voldemort. When that happens, your destiny changes. However, your death never does. At least not the day you're suppose to die. How you die could change easily but not the when. However, like I mentioned before. Some people fight it. Some times, you can't stop it and accidents happen."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked softly.

"Some people do die before their time. They make a stupid choice that leads to their death. Their spirits try to make them change their mind. They try to steer them back on track. But for some reason... they can't get through. Whether it's because the person is ignoring the signs, or because they don't see the signs.

"Same as when you steer off track. Like Voldemort. I'm sure his guardian spirit tried to keep him on a good path, but either he didn't care, or he couldn't see the signs. No matter how hard his spirit tried, he turned dark."

"What... what about my parents? And you? Were you guys... meant to die when you did?"

Sirius shook his head sadly. "The three of us... were meant to live a long life. However, a choice Voldemort made, also changed their path. There was nothing anyone could do to save Prongs. His guardian didn't even have a chance. As for your mom... she made her choice to let him kill her. If she had stepped aside, you would have died for sure. Lily couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't have let that happen. So she choose to sacrifice herself. Well before her time. So you could live."

"So either way, one of us had to die?"

"Yes and your mom choose herself. A sacrifice like that... even if her guardian had wanted to stop her, she wouldn't have been able to. The magic Lily used... was concrete. The moment she decided to shield you, she took a step down a completely different path. Her choice, changed your destiny. Changed your path."

Harry was silent for almost five minutes as he stared up at the sky. It had never been put that way before. So clean cut and final. One of them had to die and his mother choose herself. It was that simple. There was no shades of grey. No light or dark. It just was.

"What about you?"

"Ah... you know me Pup. If I choose to do something, nothing can stop me. I wasn't suppose to die that night. I don't know when I was suppose to but it wasn't then. It wasn't there. My guardian tried to stop me. I could feel him trying to stop me from going. I knew, before I even left the house, that if I did leave, he wouldn't be able to protect me anymore. But I went anyway."

Harry turned and glared at him. "Why? Why didn't you listen? Why did you have to go the Ministry?"

"Why did you?"

Harry frowned. "You were in danger!"

"You thought I was in danger. I knew you were. That's the difference. I couldn't sit back and let you run headlong into a battle! I had to try and protect you. You mean more to me then my life ever did. If I died, and you lived, it was worth it."

"No one life is more important then another."

Sirius smiled. "What about Voldemort? Is his life important?"

Harry bit his bottom lip for a moment before shaking his head. "Of course his life is important. Maybe not to me, or to you. But to someone, it is. Like Nagini. He gives her food, warmth, protection, maybe even love. If he died, who would watch after her?"

"There's not that many people alive today who understands that concept Harry. Dumbledore doesn't even understand that. Which is what makes you so special. The fact that you can see things like that, after everything you've been through."

The younger boys eyes darkened at the mention of the Headmaster. "It's because of what I've been through that I can see it."

Neither said anything for a few minutes after that. Instead, they just stared up at the cloudless sky.

Finally, Harry broke the silence. "I don't understand though. You aren't a guardian spirit. I'm guessing I already have one, and even if you were mine, I shouldn't be able to see you right now. Besides, you called yourself a guiding spirit. Not a guarding one."

"Oh, you already have one alright. He's also had a pretty hard time keeping you alive these last few years. But he wanted me to tell you that he's enjoyed every minute of it and that he's never had a charge as challenging as you... in a good way. He also says that he hopes you'll continue to trust him in the future and that you better not kill yourself. Mainly because he highly doubts he'll ever get anyone as interesting as you are."

Green eyes blinked in surprise at that a few times before he shook his head and murmured, "I'll keep that in mind Guardian."

The Animagus smiled at that before he continued. "You're right though. I'm not a guardian. I'm a guiding spirit. Which are very different."

"How so?"

"Well, the main difference is, while a guardian spirit is there at all times, a guiding spirit is there only when they're really needed. Sometimes, a guardian has a lot of trouble getting through to their charge. Usually in a time of great sadness, or great anger. When their charge is about to change their paths, their destiny, in ways that it shouldn't be changed. In a way that will end up changing their day of death. Changing the whole balance of the universe.

Sometimes this decision could be as simple as a small choice made in the span of seconds, or it could be as major as someone deciding to kill themselves or someone else."

After sending his Godson a look, Sirius continued. "The guardian will try to change their minds, try to steer them back on course. But sometimes that isn't enough. Sometimes, the charge needs something more. So the Spirit Council sends a guiding spirit to help."

"Spirit Council?" Harry asked in surprise.

Sirius silently cursed himself and looked at Harry guiltily. "Forget I said that please. Mortals aren't suppose to know about them."

Harry laughed and waved for him to continue.

Sighing, he did so. "Guiding spirits can make them selves known to the charge, mainly because it's easier to guide them that way. Our job is simple. To try and get you back on track again."

"So what you're telling me... is that the people up there sent you down here to try and talk me out of killing myself."

"Everyone has been watching you very carefully over the years. Knowing, as each bad thing happens, that you're pushed closer and closer to the edge. Your guardian has admitted on many occasions that you would either kill yourself, or turn dark. Of course, your mother always insisted that neither would ever happen."

"Mom?" Harry asked softly, his eyes widening.

"Yes. When your guardian requested someone to be sent down to help, both your parents requested to be the ones to go. However, the Council thought that someone who was... closer to you, who had been with you longer, would be a better choice. So they decided to send me, especially since my death was one of the factors pushing you."

Harry shook his head. "It's not fair. Even the afterlife is trying to control my life."

"We're not trying to control you Harry. We're trying to open more doors for you. My job is to show you all your options, even ones you haven't considered yet."

"Haven't you heard? I have no options! I either have to become a murderer, which will be nigh impossible with the little training I have had, or I give Voldemort the pleasure of killing me. Neither option seems very nice to me. Especially since I have no reason to keep living. Killing myself is the best option. At least then I can choose how and when I'll die."

"Listen Pup, I know why you think this is the only way. I know why you want to give up. But you have another option."

Harry jumped off the swing and turned to look at his Godfather. "Oh, and what option is that?"

Sirius didn't answer for a moment. When he did, he looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"You could kill the Boy-Who-Lived and start over. Have a life free of responsibilities, a life free of betrayal. A life that you're in charge of."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N = So here I am again. Far sooner then I thought it would be but I just couldn't stop writing and once the chapters done, why should I wait to post it? Lol. Not sure how I feel about how this one goes. I apologize in advance if the conversation skips and jumps a lot but you know how it is. When you're talking to someone about something, you end up discussing twenty different things before you notice the topic changed. Lol. I should warn you now though, not every chapter is going to be just conversation like this one is and the last one was. It's just how everything fell together. Now on with everything else.

Disclaimer = Still don't own Harry Potter or his world. They belong to JK. I do, however, claim everything else including the OC that's appearing in this chapter. Lol.

Warning = Talk of suicide and death in this chapter. I think that's it.

Reviews = WoW! I did not expect as many as I got in just a couple days! I am so glad so many people like the story and are giving it a chance. I hope I don't disappoint any of you. However, it is because of all you that I finished this one as quick as I did and that I'm posting it today! So to all my reviewers and to all the people who put me and/or my story on your favs and/or alerts, this ones for you!

* * *

><p><em>Harry jumped off the swing and turned to look at his Godfather. "Oh, and what option is that?"<em>

_Sirius didn't answer for a moment. When he did, he looked straight into Harry's eyes._

"_You could kill the Boy-Who-Lived and start over. Have a life free of responsibilities, a life free of betrayal. A life that you're in charge of."_

Changing Faces

_Chapter 2 = A Plan With A Capital P_

"Kill the Boy-Who-Lived? I am the Boy-Who-Lived! How can I kill him but keep myself alive? How can I have a new life? I will always be the Boy-Who-Lived!" Harry exclaimed, glaring at his Godfather.

Sirius shook his head. "Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived. You aren't Harry Potter. Well... you are him. But you could be somebody else."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to kill yourself right? Why don't you set it up so the world thinks you did kill yourself. Make them think that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, their great saviour, is dead. Meanwhile, you can be somebody else. Somebody that no one has ever really heard about. Someone who can do whatever they want, say whatever they want. Someone who can sit back and enjoy their life for once. Who doesn't have to look over their shoulder.

Someone who can have their own life."

Harry stared at his Godfather in silence. Trying to wrap his mind around what was being said.

"How can I do that though? Everyone knows I'm Harry Potter. One look at my eyes, or my hair, or my cursed scar, and they'll know. One look into my mind and Dumbledore would know. Voldemort would know. You can't destroy the connection we have."

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not sure on the details Prongsly. I was only told of this option right before I was sent down. Only two people know the full details on how this can be done... and one of them is dead."

"My mother."

"Yes, Lily knew. Lily and her best friend from Hogwarts, Jasmine Mathison... who's also your Godmother."

Vivid green eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing. "I have a Godmother? How come I wasn't told? Why didn't Dumbledore tell me? Or you and Remus?"

Sirius flinched at the harsh tone coming from the teenager. "Dumbledore didn't know. When your parents named her Godmother, they made sure to seal the records so no one knew about it. I didn't even know about it. Aside from her and your parents only one other person knew it."

"Remus." Harry guessed, sitting back down on his swing.

Sirius nodded. "Yes and why he didn't tell you... I'm not sure. All I know is that after your parents went underground, she packed her bags and fled. Well, at least me and Remus thought that's what she did. He was never the same after that. He refused to let any of us talk about her. I guess after all those years, I just let the memory of her fade away. When I escaped from Azkaban, I tried asking him about her once. Asked him if he'd ever tried looking her up. We got in a huge fight that night. He made me swear never to mention her to you."

"Why was he so hurt that she left? Was she his mate?"

"She is his sister."

Harry gasped in surprise. Never once in the past couple of years, had he even had a clue that Remus Lupin had a sister somewhere out there. However, that did explain why Remus was so hurt she had left. His own flesh and blood, abandoning them in the time they needed her most...

"Why did she run?"

"To prepare the foundation for all this." Sirius said smirking, as he waved his hands around them.

"What do you mean prepare? Prepare for what?"

"The death of Harry Potter of course."

Said person glared at the laughing man. "You say that as if it's easy to do! Besides, why would she be preparing for it? How could she know I would ever need to kill myself, let alone be thinking about it?"

"Because your mother, Lily Evans Potter, was one of the few True Seers to walk this Earth."

Harry just stared at him. Not really surprised about this information, but that was mainly because by this point of the conversation, nothing could surprise him anymore. However, it was hard to wrap his head around the fact that _his_ Mother was a True Seer. Not when his seeing eye was as blind as a mole.

As if reading his thoughts, Sirius shook his head. "True Seers aren't hereditary. They just are. A couple of people a lifetime become one. There's no way of telling who will and why they're chosen. They just are."

"Who all knew?"

"No one really. I knew and Remus knew, but we both found out by accident. Well... kind of. We connected the dots by accident. Shortly after my... prank with Snape in fifth year. Lily had come up to me that day and told me that if I did what I was thinking of doing, my relationship with him would never be the same again. She was right. After that, Remus and I were never really the same.

Weeks after what happened, I finally went up to him and told him what Lily had said. Two things happened after that, we figured out what she was, and our friendship started to mend."

Harry smiled, glad they become friends again because of his mother. He didn't say anything though, just waited for Sirius to continue.

"James knew of course. He found out shortly after they started dating. I think that was about it. Not even her family knew. Dumbledore had never figured it out either. Jasmine, however, knew all about it and had known since they had met. Lily always told her everything she saw. Which is probably why there are the only ones to know about the Plan."

"Why does it sound like you put a capital P every time you say the plan?" Harry asked with a snicker.

"Because the Plan is just that great of course!" Sirius replied, bringing up memories of how he had been when he was alive.

"What is the plan?"

Sirius pouted. "I have no idea. Aside from the fact that it involves killing the Boy-Who-Lived and making you into someone else. We'll have to get a hold of Jasmine to find out the rest."

"How do we get a hold of her?"

"Simple. She has a two-way mirror. It was Lily's idea to get them, for her and Jasmine. When she got them, she grabbed a set for me and James as well."

Harry frowned. "But the one you gave me is shattered and I have no idea what happened to yours. So how will that help?"

"Lily said she put hers in your trust vault."

"Trust vault? I thought that was the only one I had?"

Sirius laughed and waved the question off. "A Potter? Only having one vault? Doubtful. Lily just put her foot down. Said that one vault was all you would need for school and that was final. However, around the same time Jazz ran off, Lily went back to the bank and changed it so you could have access to the rest as soon as your Fifth Year was done."

"Mom really went full out didn't she?"

Sirius nodded. "I remember her being really freaked out for a few days before they went underground, Jazz as well. They both refused to tell us boys what was going on, so we just figured they were upset about leaving each other. However, now when I look back on it... knowing what I know... I think whatever Lily saw in those couple of days really spooked her and I think she was seeing you wanting to kill yourself. I mean, what mother wouldn't go nuts knowing that sometime in the future, their son would think his life was so miserable, he had to end it?"

Harry looked down at that, feeling a little ashamed for his thoughts. Knowing that his actions were hurting his dead parents... he had never thought about it. All he had been able to think was that he could be with them again.

"The two of them were really busy the days before your parents set up the charm. Now I know it was because the two of them were setting things up so you had another option. This option."

"Wait a second. If my mom and my... Godmother... knew what was going to happen, why isn't she here now? Wouldn't mom have told her to just come back to England this summer?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't exactly work that way Pup. I think I have to explain things a bit better to you. True Seers can have their visions different ways. Sometimes they just come to her and sometimes she had to concentrate for them. Like when she got the vision about me telling Snape about how he could find out what Remus was. She had no control over seeing that, she just did. However, after that she asked her powers what would happen if I went through with it (me almost losing Remus) and what would happen if I didn't."

The slightly confused teenager chewed on his bottom lip again before shaking his head. "So what happened with me then? Was it a forced vision or one mom asked about?"

"Anytime your mom asked her powers about you, they only gave her nice visions. Remember, back then, up until the prophecy was said and passed onto Voldemort, your parents were destined to a long life with you. It was Voldemort finding out about the prophecy that changed everyone's future. It was him deciding to go after you, that made you a target. Yet it wasn't until that Halloween night that the Fates realized James and Lily would die.

"I think though, someone up there had a feeling something would go wrong. Because the same day Voldemort was told of the prophecy, your mother had a vision of you. Of you with a rope around your neck and a note beside you stating you couldn't take it anymore."

Harry winced at that, remembering the note that was tucked away in his trunk, the very note he had written just the night before. The note he had written while thinking about hanging himself.

"Lily had no idea what it meant. She spent days asking her powers different questions, trying to figure out what had happened. Why it had happened. It was the first time her powers had failed her. Then Dumbledore came and told her they had to hide because Voldemort was after them. That night, the visions came to her in her sleep."

Harry didn't say a word, just stared at his Godfather in rapt attention, looking at the face that was lost in memories.

"She said there had been so many. They were coming at her so fast, blending in together. She could barely make one out from another. She told us the next morning that nothing like that had ever happened. Said she thought it was because even the Fates didn't know what was going to happen, that there were to many possibilities now. To many paths, to many choices. To much up in the air."

"All because Voldemort decided that I was a threat?" Harry breathed in surprise.

"No... it was because you were such an unknown value. An unknown value that was wrapped up in everyone else's destiny"

"What do you mean?"

"We wondered the same thing but Lily said that it was you in every single image she saw. There were others of course, but there was always at least you. But... they weren't you. Well... she said it was as if in each image, she saw a slightly different you. We didn't understand it at the time, I think only she did and maybe Jazz. All Remus, James, and I understood of it was that Lily was having hundreds of visions of different yous. And all Lily would say was that a lot more then your fate depended on who you would turn out to be"

The wind blew around them as they thought of everything that had been said. Each in their own worlds. Both thinking of the past and the future and of everything that could have happened but didn't.

And suddenly, Harry understood exactly what his mother had meant. Could practically see the things his mother had seen.

What if Dumbledore had left him with Sirius? What if Petunia had decided to treat him like her own son instead of a disgrace? What if he had been sorted into Slytherin? Or into Ravenclaw? What if he had turned his back on Ron and Hermione and decided to stick to himself? What if they had chosen not to betray him? Who would he be that day if just one thing had been changed?

The possibilities were endless.

Multiple destinies, multiple paths... it was all starting to make sense now.

"So how did Mom know that this option would be needed?" Harry asked softly, forcing his mind back onto the conversation.

Sirius shrugged. "She remembered about the vision of your suicide. She connected the dots and decided that she had to make sure you had an escape plan. Just in case anything happened to all of us, she had to know you had a way out. Especially after she heard the prophecy."

"So she turned to the one person she could trust, more then anything else." Harry murmured, knowing how it felt, to have someone there you thought would be there till the end. Someone you had always thought would never betray you.

Not knowing what Harry was thinking about, Sirius continued. "And so they planned. However, because of the different visions, your mom never knew exactly when it would all take place. It could have been last year, or next, or not at all. So she couldn't just sit there and say 'Jazz, you'll have to go back and be there after his fifth year.' Because she had no way of knowing."

Harry nodded to himself. He could understand that, especially since it had been Sirius' death that had finally pushed him over. A death that couldn't have been foreseen until that night. Of course, there were other factors, but that had been the main one.

"So I guess I have to figure out how to get to Muggle London then huh?" Harry asked, looking back up at his slightly transparent Godfather.

"Oh, I don't think you have to go quite that far to find me, little Jamie."

Having not expected the third voice to suddenly join in on the conversation, Harry jumped, resulting in him falling off the swing. Which, of course, made Sirius burst out laughing.

Slowing sitting up, Harry rubbed his lower back and glared at the laughing man in front of him. "You knew she was there!"

"Of course I did! What kind of Guiding Spirit would I be if I didn't? However, I'm confused as to why she is." Sirius replied as he stopped laughing and turned to face the newcomer with a raised eyebrow.

The woman shot him a look before turning to Harry and holding out a hand to help him up. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Not replying, Harry took her hand and let her help him up. Taking the chance to look her over.

She only looked about twenty-five, which was saying something since he knew she had to be at least thirty-five. She had long golden hair that was done up in a braid hanging over her shoulder with golden brown eyes to match. Only a shade or two off of Remus' eyes in fact.

Her face was friendly, helped along by the small smile that was gracing her lips. When Harry stood up beside her, he noticed that she was a few inches taller then him and had a bit of extra meat on her that probably wasn't noticeable when she was wearing wizarding robes. Right now, she had on a pair of cargo pants and a light blue sweater, which made her look very pretty even with the little extra weight.

"Harry, I'd like to present you to your Godmother, Jasmine Mathison. Jazz, this is Harry Potter." Sirius said, looking between the two of them.

"It's nice to finally meet you Harry." She said softly, looking into his eyes.

"It's nice to finally know you exist." He replied, stepping back from her.

That comment got a look from Sirius and a wince from her but he didn't take it back, instead he sat back down on his swing and just kept looking at her.

He could hardly believe that he had another relative standing there in front of him. Right when he had thought he lost everyone who cared about him, here she was, looking right at him.

"I'm sorry Harry... I know I should have contacted you before now but I couldn't. Not until you needed me."

"I've needed you from the start! Where were you? Hiding away in Canada! Not even an owl to tell me you were out there."

Sirius jumped between the two, turning to glare at him. "Enough Harry! You know why she stayed back! Someone needed to be there when no one else was! If she had came to you before, all this planning would be ruined! I know you're mad that she stayed away and you have every right to be but don't make it worse then it already is.

You and I lost to much time together because of other people keeping us apart. Don't make the same mistakes yourself with Jazz. You need her right now so let her in."

Harry stared up at his Godfather in surprise, not having expected that kind of outburst from the man. However, he was speaking the truth and Harry knew it deep down.

Once Harry had nodded at him, Sirius stepped back and turned to face the woman beside him. "You still haven't explained why you're here. Unless you know more then you're letting on."

"I always know more then I'm letting on Siri. However, in this case, it's something completely different." She replied with a wink before sitting down on the empty swing on the other side of Harry.

Sighing, Sirius sat back down on his and looked over at her.

"How did you know to come here... Miss Mathison?" Harry asked, not sure what to call her.

She grinned. "For now you can call me Jasmine or Jazz. As for how I knew to come here... I may not have been a part of your life, but I made sure to always know what was going on in it."

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head at her.

"After I left, I made sure to keep in contact with some old friends here. Asked them to keep me updated on what was going on over here. One of them was Minerva."

That warranted a blink of surprise from both males sitting beside her.

"McGonagall?"

Jasmine grinned at Harry and nodded. "I was one of her favourite students. When I graduated, we kept in contact and since she knew I had been best friends with Lily and a honorary member of the Order, she kept me informed on what you were up to."

Harry smiled softly to himself. He had always liked McGonagall. She had always went out of her way to help him with things and always went easy on him when he got in trouble. In many ways, she and Poppy had been like second mothers through out the years.

"What all did she tell you?" He asked, pulling himself back into the conversation again.

"She bragged about you all the time. About how you were in Gryffindor and then made a seeker in your first year. Always went on about your exploits with the troll and the chamber. She even made sure to fire call me when Sirius came back into the picture."

"What about the tournament?" Sirius asked, knowing Harry wanted to but couldn't bring himself to ask himself.

"She actually came out that summer for a week. Told me everything that had happened in full detail since you stepped through the doors Harry. She had been so worried about you during the tournament and had been so happy and proud when you made it through. She also kept trying to convince me that Sirius was innocent. I say trying because I had never doubted that fact." Jasmine said, winking at the older man.

"So you know what happened with Cedric..." Harry trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Yeah... I know everything that happened. At least as much as she knew. I knew then that you'd be close to breaking. Who wouldn't? So I started putting the plan together last summer. Started spreading rumours about my son and wanting to come back to England with him. McGonagall never met him of course. Always told her he was with his dad. She believed it of course. Never had a reason to doubt it. But last summer I told her that I was going to fight him for custody and bring him back home with me."

"Wait... I'm confused. It sounds as if you don't actually have a son, that you just want people to think you do..." Harry said, frowning.

Sirius grinned. "Oh, this is brilliant. I understand now! Lily and you... you guys planned to make Harry your son as his escape plan!"

Jasmine nodded. "I made sure to do everything to. Spread the rumour that I left because I was pregnant and due in the next month. Made everyone think I left because I couldn't tell his dad about it. McGonagall lapped it up. Made sure to ask about him every time she sent a letter or fire called. I made sure to have all the paperwork filed and signed. Birth certificate, medical records, school records. Told Minerva that his father had followed me and demanded custody. That I had no choice but to let him keep him and home school him in Magic."

"So the whole world already thinks you have a son?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Of course. We had to make it so that if you ever needed to use this plan, it was already set up. Made sure we didn't have to make any paper trails the last minute. Lily insisted it be done like that. To make it as simple as possible."

"So I'm guessing McGonagall told you what happened last year?" Sirius asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. All about Umbridge and Harry's secret club. By Christmas, I had made up a story about how my child's dad had been killed and that I was ready to bring him home. By the time she was telling me how you had been killed Sirius, I had my son's name on the attendance sheet at Hogwarts for next year."

At the mention of his Godfathers death, Harry looked at the ground. Even though Sirius was right beside him, it still hurt to think about it, especially since Harry knew the older man couldn't stay with him forever.

"It's a good thing I had started this when I did to. I knew after everything that had happened, it would be your death that would push him Sirius. So I jumped on the first plane back over here and got a hold of Minerva. Told her I was here making arrangements for a place to stay during the school year. I've been in town for a few days already when I had a dream last night."

"A dream?" Harry asked, looking up at her in surprise.

She nodded and looked up at the sky. "Over the years I'd have one now and again. I would dream of Lily, when we were going to Hogwarts. Last night, we weren't at Hogwarts though. We were sitting right here in this park, talking. When I woke up, I just knew it was time. So I looked it up and found this park and realized it was close to where the Dursleys live now. So here I am, though I must say, I was not expecting you to be here Siri."

He grinned sheepishly. "What can I say? Heaven wants nothing to do with me and Hell can't handle me."

Harry glared at him. "Not funny Padfoot!"

"Sorry Pup." Came the soft reply.

"Either way, I'm glad you are here. I wasn't looking forward to just randomly appearing and explaining everything to Harry." Jasmine said with a grin.

Harry laughed. "No kidding. I would have hexed you first and asked questions later."

"Well... I know there's still a lot we need to figure out but before we go any further... I need to know if you want to do this Harry." she said softly, turning to face the Boy-Who-Lived.

He didn't answer for several minutes. Just sat there thinking about everything. Doing this... killing the Boy-Who-Lived... meant that he would have to turn his back on everything. All his friends, all his responsibilities... without him... what would they do about Voldemort?

On the other hand... what was there in this life for him? The only thing he had to look forward to was becoming a murderer. He didn't even have his friends anymore. He had nothing in this life.

However, with this... he had a chance for everything.

Closing his eyes, Harry looked deep down inside him and asked himself just one question.

What did he want?

And with a shining brightness, the answer came to him.

He wanted to be free.

Opening his eyes, he got up and walked a few steps before turning to face his Godparents, one dead and one newly found.

"I'm in."

With a whoop, Sirius jumped up and hugged him hard, spinning him around in a circle. "That's great Pup! I know you'll have a great new life, I just know it!"

Once Sirius let him down, Harry turned to face Jasmine who was grinning at him. "I guess in public I'll have to start calling you Mom huh?"

She laughed and nodded, pulling him in for a quick hug. "I know your mother is sitting up there in Heaven smiling down at you happily Harry."

Nodding, Harry looked back up at the sky.

He knew the following few months wouldn't be easy but he also knew, deep down, that it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>AN = Wow, that chapter was harder to write then I thought it would be. It also didn't turn out quite how I wanted it to. I hadn't planned on bringing Jasmine in yet, let alone going on about how she had set things up. It just came out like that. Still don't quite like how it is but oh well. I'm sure in a later chapter, I'll go into more detail on how exactly she did things. I hope you all enjoyed it!

I have a question for my readers though. I've kind of been batting back and forth the idea of having someone close to Harry be a True Seer. I can't make up my mind so I figured I would ask my wonderful readers. So what do you think? Should I have someone and if so, who do you think it should be? Or should I just forget the whole idea and leave it be? Let me know in a review! Luckily, I won't be needing to decide for a few chapters so there's some time to think about it. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review! Remember, the more I get the quicker I update!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N = I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take this long updating! My husband (well... not technically but it's easier to call him that) got a job as a truck driver and took me with him on the road. So I didn't have much of a chance to write this chapter. It's also not as long as I wanted it to be but I'll make the next one extra long for you guys okay? I should also have the next chapter up way before two weeks again. Hopefully. But anyway, I'll let you guys get to the chapter.

Disclaimer = Still don't own Harry Potter or anything related, That belongs to JK. Anything you don't recognize, however, is purely mine. Except for the goblin names. Those are from Devil May Cry. :P Courtesy of my husband who loves the games. Lol.

Warning = Aside from some swears, this chapter is pretty mild. Lol. However, keep in mind, this will be slash eventually, which is male on male. So if you don't like that, don't read it. Lol.

Reviews = Thanks for all the reviews guys. Another ten for last chapter, let's see if I can get more then that for this one okay? Lol. As for my question from last chapter about the True Seer, so far votes are in Luna's favour. Now on with the story.

_Once Sirius let him down, Harry turned to face Jasmine who was grinning at him. "I guess in public I'll have to start calling you Mom huh?"_

_She laughed and nodded, pulling him in for a quick hug. "I know your mother is sitting up there in Heaven smiling down at you happily Harry."_

_Nodding, Harry looked back up at the sky._

_He knew the following few months wouldn't be easy but he also knew, deep down, that it would be worth it._

Changing Faces

_Chapter 3 = Of Goblins and Tests_

Two weeks later, Harry was silently cursing himself for ever agreeing to this far fetched plan. If he had known, even had the slightest idea, on how hard it was going to be, he never would have agreed to it.

In fact, he would have ran the other way.

On second thought, he would have cursed Jasmine to the worst of the nine hells, spelled Sirius's transparent ass back to Heaven, and then he would have turned himself over to Voldemort.

Because there was no way that lunatic could have done anything worse to him then what his so called Godmother was doing to him now.

"Again Jamie!" Said Godmother snapped from her position in front of him.

Growling quietly to himself, Harry closed his eyes and cleared his mind for the umpteenth time that morning. Well, he tried to.

A nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him about what happened with Snape the year before. The hours spent trying to clear his mind only to have said mind get invaded. All the painful memories that Snape had seen and hadn't even cared about.

Had even, in fact, treated him far worse after seeing them.

_'What was the point?'_ the small voice asked from the back of his mind yet again. The same voice that had appeared shortly after the death of his Godfather. A voice that sounded remarkably like Ronald Weasley.

Harry growled to the voice. There was a point. If he couldn't learn how to clear his mind, how to stop someone from using Legilimency on him, then how could this plan even work? He had to learn Occlumency or Dumbledore would know as soon as he looked him in the eye. Or Snape, who would tell Voldemort.

Not that it mattered. Tom Riddle would find out the moment he peeked through the connection. In fact, Harry was surprised he didn't know already. But ever since the Department of Mystery fiasco at the end of last year, no one, not even him, had heard a peep out of the Dark Lord.

Jasmine, of course, told him not to look a gift horse in the mouth. The more time it took the dark wizard to lick his wounds, the more time they had to stop the connection between them.

"You're thinking to much again." Jasmine said softly, breaking in through his thoughts.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes. "I can't help it. The moment I try to empty my mind, thoughts just seem to push them selves into it."

They had had this conversation before. A few times. Each time, it ended the same, with Jasmine telling him to try again.

Apparently, she realized this too because instead of telling him to keep trying, she shook her head and got up. "You're right Harry. This isn't working. We should try something else."

Harry watched as she started pacing around his small room, muttering to herself. It didn't bug him though. It was a habit of hers that she did when trying to work through a problem. He had never asked about it, had no reason to. Besides, he liked to think that when she did it, she wasn't talking to herself, but instead to his mother.

Following her with his eyes, the almost sixteen year old let his mind wander to the past couple of weeks.

As soon as he had agreed to do this, Sirius had to say good-bye and return to where he had came from. Saying that he had done his part, and now it was up to him and Jasmine to follow through. It had hurt a lot, having to watch him go again, but at least that time he had been able to say good-bye properly. It helped that he knew his parents and Godfather would be watching him, no matter what his name was or what his face looked like.

Jasmine hadn't given him much of a chance to mourn either. She had immediately jumped into training. Training that had been constantly happening since.

Every day, she'd show up in his room at six in the morning, whether he was awake or not. After a few days of being woken up in very interesting ways, he had started waking up at five in the morning. That way he had time to shower and eat something before she showed up to start his training.

For the past two weeks, it had been pretty much the same routine.

They'd start with Occlumency and work on that for hours before Jasmine would finally call it quits for the day. As soon as that was done, she launched into a history lesson. For hours, all they would talk about was 'Jamie's life. Small things like who his father was, where he went to school, him being home schooled... Last year when he supposedly attended Canada's magic school, Salem, so he could take his OWLs. Which there was records for thanks to a favour the Headmaster owed Jasmine.

They'd talk about things he liked to do and people he was apparently friends with. As they talked about all the random things in his life, Harry filled in blanks. Conversations he had had with friends and family, things he liked to do in his spare time.

They usually stopped for supper after that. Once that was done, Jasmine would start telling him about Canada, it's history and major places there, both Muggle and Magical. They would talk for hours about Salem and the magical community, to the point where he could answer any question thrown at him about it. Which was good because the first thing Jasmine did every morning was quiz him on the things he had learned the day before.

Harry, for his part, loved these conversations. It was still hard for him to fall into the Jamie persona, which he was suppose to do for most of the day. Everything he had learned about his `other` life, was more like things he would know about a friend. Of course, he tried to toss as much as he could into the mix that was him, the real Harry Potter. However, it was still hard to do. He needed-

"You need a test." Jasmine said out of the blue, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"A test? I have one of those every day. Getting kind of boring if you ask me." Harry said, still blinking in surprise.

His Godmother grinned and put her hands on her hips. "No, you need a real test. We need to put you out onto the field. I think it's time to introduce Jamie William Mathison, to England's wizarding community."

The young wizard looked at her in surprise, once again.

Even though the files said Jamie was in England now, as of last week in fact, they hadn't even discussed when he would make his first appearance. She had wanted to wait until Harry had gotten somewhere with his Occlumency training, just in case.

Harry was excited though. He had been looking forward to a chance to really put himself to the test. After all, how could he know if he was getting anywhere when it was just him and his Godmother?

"So where are we off to?"

She grinned. "Diagon Alley of course. It's the perfect time to test you, since I have to go grab a few things anyway. Plus, we need to deal with your Gringotts bank and we need to do some shopping. There also shouldn't be many students there right now since it's still the beginning of summer. Think you're up for it?"

"Exactly, no time like the present. Let's go." He said, jumping up with a big smile.

"Not so fast. We need to do your appearance remember? Have you thought about what you want to do?"

Harry didn't answer right away.

A few days into the training, she had told him that he had to change his appearance, of course. He had already seen the pictures that Jasmine had done up of her son, a boy with light brown eyes and brown hair. She had insisted, however, that he was to really think on what he wanted to look like. Even if he didn't want what was in the picture, whatever he did want could be explained away as teenage rebellion.

It was a hard decision, to choose what you wanted to look like. It was something that he had thought long and hard about since.

He knew there wasn't much he could do about his height, though Jasmine had insisted that he would grow the few inches this summer that would make a difference. Same with his body build. Magic could change it, if he really wanted to but that kind of magic was bad for the body and would end up biting him in the ass in the long run.

Which really just left his hair and eyes. However, he knew, even if Jasmine refused to accept it, that his unruly black hair and bright emerald green eyes, were as much of the 'Harry Factor' as his scar was. So just changing those three things would completely throw off even Dumbledore and Snape.

Shaking his head, he focused back on the present.

"I want to keep my black hair but I want it to be really long. Like... mid back long. I've also decided on hazel eyes. With speckles of green in them." He said, looking at her proudly.

Pride shined back at him in her eyes as she saw the significance of his choice. Even with having a new name and life, he still wanted some kind of homage to his real parents, no matter how slight.

Nodding, she pulled out her wand and cast a number of spells that Harry didn't pay attention to. Instead, he thought again about that night all those days ago.

Jasmine had brought him back to the house. Once they had made it up to his room, she had pulled out her wand and started casting several spells. After she cast each one, she had explained to him what they were.

One to block their magical signatures from everyone, including the Ministry. One to fool any monitoring spells on the room, making them see only Harry, sulking on his bed. Then there was one to block out any noise coming from the room but still letting in noise from outside the room. That way, no one in the hall could hear them but they could hear people in the hall.

It was those spells that made it possible for them to train in the room without questions being asked. Which was also only possible because the Dursley's had opted to listen to the Order's threats and had left him alone so far.

Which reminds him... he had to write to the Order again tomorrow so they wouldn't... worry.

"There, all done. What do you think?" Jasmine asked, stepping back from him and conjuring up a mirror.

Harry blinked at the sight of his reflection.

Standing there was a boy no one could mistake for the Boy-Who-Lived. He had long black hair, which had been magicked into a ponytail that turned into a braid about half way down. He also had his hazel eyes, which sparkled with green specks. His scar was invisible now as well. He knew it was there but he couldn't see it. Which was definitely weird. Though not as weird as feeling his glasses on but not seeing them.

"While we're in Diagon Alley, we'll order you some magical contacts that have that exact eye colour, as well as your glasses prescription. That way, you won't have to wear your glasses anymore. For now though, I've just put a notice-me-not spell on them."

"Magical contacts?" Harry asked, frowning.

He had known Muggles had them, had even been thinking about picking up a set. But he had never known that Wizards also had them.

"Yes. They have them in any eye colour you want. They also work the same way Muggle contacts do, with fixing your site. Only difference is, the magical ones are spelled so you can keep them in for like a month at a time before having to change them and they don't need to be cleaned or anything. You also don't even notice you're wearing them."

Harry shook his head. Just another thing that everyone had deemed not to tell him.

Not that it mattered anymore. In a few weeks, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-To Be-In-The-Dark, would no longer exist.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, found Jasmine Mathison walking into the Leaky Cauldron with her almost sixteen year old son, Jamie.<p>

"Hey Mathison! Heard you were back in town, why haven't you come to visit?" Tom asked from behind the counter.

"Been busy getting everything organized for my son, Jamie Mathison. He'll be starting Hogwarts this year." She replied, stepping to the side to reveal him.

Tom came out from the counter and walked over, holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you, young Jamie."

Harry grinned at him and shook his hand. He had always liked Tom, mainly because the older man had never seemed to care that he was famous.

"Jamie, hmm?" Tom mused for a moment looking at him, before turning to look at his mom. "Now then. Would he be named after you, or a certain Mister James Potter?"

Before her son could react, she grinned. "A little of both of course. Remus refused to have a kid named after him and like I was going to have another Sirius running around. Just left James didn't it?"

"I'm sure he was mighty proud about it. Heard you were pregnant around the same time Lily was. When's your birthday son?" the bartender asked, turning to face him.

"August 7th." He replied, the answer coming to him easily.

Tom smiled. "Soon to be sixteen then huh? Well, happy early birthday. Got any big plans?"

_'Oh, nothing major. Just killing off the Boy-Who-Lived...'_ Harry thought to himself with a grin.

"Nothing really. Don't have any friends out here yet, so it'll probably just be me and my mom celebrating."

Tom raised an eye brow, and glanced over at his mom. "No father then?"

"He died a year and a half ago." Jasmine replied, her head held high.

"Good riddance I'd say. I'm much happier with my mom then I ever was with him." Harry piped up, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She grinned at him, before turning back to Tom. "We should get going. There's still a lot to do. We'll be back for something to eat later okay? We can catch up then."

"Oh, of course. We'll talk to you soon. Was nice meeting you, Jamie."

"You to, Sir." He said, before letting Jasmine lead him to the back exit.

When they got out to the back ally, Harry pretended to pay attention as she explained how to open the brick wall. Once it was open, he followed her into the Ally and faked shock and awe as he looked around.

He wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, even her, but a small portion of the awe and surprise had been real. Not at the view of the Ally, but at the fact that no one was turning and pointing or staring at him or his invisible scar. It was weird but also a major rush. Knowing that no one recognized him. Knowing that, for once, no one even cared.

Standing there, at the entrance to an Ally he had known for the past five years, he felt something deep inside that he had never felt before.

He felt freedom.

And it was a feeling he never wanted to lose again.

"You okay, Little Jamie?" Jasmine asked softly from beside him.

Swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat, he nodded and turned to smile brightly at her. "I've never felt better Mom."

She grinned back at him, seeing the new look in his eyes. "Then let's go. We'll head to the bank first and get everything organized there."

Nodding, he followed her down the street and into the bank. When they went in, they headed to one of the counters. As they walked up, the goblin behind the counter looked up and blinked.

"Mister Potter, what can we do for you today?" He asked, surprised.

Harry froze and glanced at Jasmine in confusion. How did the goblin know who he really was?

"It's okay. Part of a goblins magic is seeing through disguises. It's one of the reasons why no one can rob this bank. They can even see through Polyjuice Potion."

The young wizard shook his head in surprise. No one had ever said anything about that, not that he was surprised. No one ever really payed attention to goblins, other then to give them rules and treat them like dirt. Actually, he had always sympathized with them, having been treated like scum himself all his life. Goblins weren't worse then humans, they were just different and misunderstood.

"I can't help you in here Harry. The goblins will only listen to you for this. I'm going to have to wait out here while you do your business." Jasmine said softly, using his real name so as not to offend the goblins around them.

He nodded and turned to face the goblin that had first addressed him. "I'm sorry Sir, for not answering right away. I was hoping I could talk to the goblin in charge of my bank vault."

The goblin looked at him for a moment, not sure about the formal way he had been addressed. After a moment though, he nodded and jumped down from the chair he had been standing on.

"Follow me Mister Potter."

Giving Jasmine a quick wave, Harry followed the little guy to a door he had never seen before. Once at the door, the goblin knocked on it once and waited. Stopping just behind him, he waited as well.

After a few seconds, the door opened and he watched as the two goblins whispered to each other. When they were done, the first one waved him through the door.

"Thank you." Harry said as he walked past him, once again making him stare at him in surprise.

When he walked through the door, he entered into a long hallway with doors on either side. As he followed the second goblin down the hallway, he tried to count the doors but gave up after awhile. There were just far to many.

"You have good memories don't you, Sir?" Harry asked, breaking the pattern of their feet hitting the floor.

The goblin looked over at him. "Yes we do, though not many... wizards have noticed. You are polite for your race."

"I don't believe that one species is more important then another, anymore then I believe that ones blood can be purer then anothers'. Every species is important, just like everyone is."

The goblin hmm'd to himself before nodding. "You are indeed a very interesting human being Mister Potter. I hope we get a chance to talk again. My name is Ebony."

"It's very nice to meet you." Harry said, turning and bowing his head a bit to show his respect. "I look forward to having more conversations with you as well."

By then, the two of them had stopped in front of one of the many doors. Once Harry had stopped talking, the goblin turned and knocked on the door twice. After a moment, another goblin opened it and Harry stepped into a room.

The office was bare except for a desk with a chair behind it and two more chairs in front of it. Aside from that, nothing else was really in it, except for a second door that was off to the side of the desk.

"Mister Potter, I would like to introduce you to Frit, the goblin in charge of all the Potter vaults. Frit, this is Harry Potter, the last of the line." Ebony introduced, having followed the wizard into the room.

"It's nice to finally meet you Harry Potter." Frit said with a smile on his war worn face.

Harry once again bowed his head, this time a little deeper, in respect. "I'm sorry not to have met you sooner but circumstances have stopped me from doing so."

"Ah yes. Circumstances... Nasty them, especially the ones who stick their nose where it doesn't belong."

The boy grinned at the subtle jab at the Headmaster. It appeared the goblins didn't like the old man any more then some wizards did.

"There is much I would like to discuss with you Elder Frit. May we sit?"

"How did you know I was an Elder? Most wizards can't tell one from another, let alone our age differences."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Really? You look a lot older to me then the ones out in the lobby, or even Ebony here. Forgive me for saying so."

"He is different from the other wizards Elder." Ebony remarked, as if that explained everything, which it might to them.

"Well then... come, let us sit. If you would excuse us Ebony?" Frit said, glancing over at the younger goblin.

"Actually... if it's alright, I would like it if he could stay for our discussion... If it's allowed that is." Harry said, before the door could be opened again.

Both goblins froze in surprise and turned to face him, making him blush a little.

"There is no rule saying he can't stay. If you wish it, there is no problem. However, may I ask why?"

He fidgeted for a moment under their stares before sighing. "Honestly? I'm not sure. My instincts are telling me that I can trust him with all this and I tend to follow them. They aren't... usually wrong."

"Usually? One would think you'd say they were always right."

Harry's thoughts flashed to his old best friends and he shook his head. "They've been known to be wrong on occasion. However, I don't think they are right now."

Nodding, he turned to the other. "If you would join us Ebony?"

A few minutes later, had all three of them settled in around the desk. Once everyone had made themselves comfortable, Frit turned to him.

"So what can we do for you today Mister Potter?"

"Well... I suppose I don't have to ask you to keep everything said in here to just us three?"

"Not to worry. What ever happens in this room stays in this room unless otherwise stated."

Harry nodded and looked around for a moment, thinking about where to begin. Jasmine had told him the basics of what needed to be done, but there was also a few things he wanted to do himself, that she didn't know about.

Finally, he shook his head and turned back to the two goblins. "First of all, sometime in the next two months, Harry Potter is going to die. When he does, I would appreciate it if you call me by Jamie Mathison whenever you see me again. I was also wondering if you could inform the rest of the goblins about this so none of them call me Harry Potter in front of witnesses of the wizarding kind."

"That... should be easy enough to do. Can I ask why you're changing your name and, I am guessing, your appearance?" Frit asked after a moment.

"To put it simply, I am sick of my life being manipulated by other people and other powers. I want to be able to do what I want and say what I want without others gossiping about it. I want to be able to walk down the street and not have to constantly look over my shoulder, or hide from the stares. I am sick of being known for something I didn't even do." He replied, figuring the truth would get him farther.

From the respect shining in their eyes, it was apparently the right answer.

"How are you going about this change? You mentioned the death of Harry Potter, but not you." Ebony asked, curious.

"Ah... that was my mother's idea. I'm going to fake the death of the Boy-Who-Lived. Make the world think I died. Meanwhile, I'm going to become Jamie Mathison."

"Well then... we have a lot to get done don't we? Best we get started." Frit said, before pulling out a bunch of parchment from a drawer.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Ebony and Harry were walking down the long corridor once again, this time heading back to the lobby.<p>

"-creatures all have intelligence. True, some more then others but they do. You're talking to me right now, which proves that you have brains. Besides, if you didn't, why would we let you run our only bank in England? Doesn't make much sense now does it?"

Ebony laughed. "Sense has nothing to do with it. Humans have always despised others who look different."

"Ain't that just the truth. Even Muggles have that as well. Which is a whole other matter. I don't see why wizard shook down on them so much. It's not their fault they can't do magic. I don't see why they should be punished." Harry said with a shrug.

Before a reply could be made, the lobby door came up. With a sigh, the wizard turned to his new friend. "Feel free to owl me. We can continue this discussion. Just remember to write Jamie Mathison on the envelope eh?"

Nodding, the small goblin opened the door and stepped into the bigger room. Sighing, Harry shook his head and followed him out, only to stop dead.

There, standing a little bit away from the door was the last person he thought he'd see that day. Someone who was staring right at him.

Draco Malfoy.

He tensed for a moment before remembering that he wasn't Harry Potter, but Jamie Mathison. A wizard who had lived his whole life in Canada and had never heard about any one over here.

Forcing himself to relax, he looked right back at the other boy and as they stared at each other, he realized something very important.

If anyone in the wizarding world would be able to see past his facade, it would be the boy standing not ten feet away from him.

As that realization struck him, memories flew around his mind.

A ten year old Draco Malfoy holding his hand out in friendship while an eleven year old Harry Potter turned away from it in disgust.

All the battles and insults through out the years between the two. Getting more and more aggressive as time went on. The secret looks and the watchful eyes across the corridor.

His transparent godfather standing in front of him telling him he could be who he wanted, do what he wanted, say what he wanted.

And the feeling of freedom deep in his chest that had only grown since he had first entered the Ally.

Making a decision, Harry took a deep breath and closed the distance between him and his long time rival.

As he had said before, he always followed his guts and like five years ago, his guts were screaming one thing at him. Back then, he had ignored it in favour of the new friend he had just made and the knowledge of everything he had just learned. Now... he had nothing to hold him back.

"Hey there. My name is Jamie Mathison and who might you be?"

* * *

><p>AN = And there it is. First thing I want to say, is that the meeting with Draco, is dedicated to _**Pintos**_ and not to worry, cuz they'll be more of it next chapter. Lol. Also, I'd like to apologize if the narration still feels jumpy. Even though he's being called Jamie, I'm still calling him Harry because to me, he's still Harry. He hasn't fully embraced his Jamie side yet and until then, he will be called Harry. Also, you will find out what happened in the meeting at a later date so no worries about that.

Hmm... I think that's it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story, in fact, I have lots of scenes for it already planned out in my head. Lol. As always, reviews and appreciated and even welcomed. Lol. Also, feel free to PM me with any questions or comments. Until next time, bye guys.


End file.
